A Butler on a Beach
by AlissaMichaelis180180
Summary: I do not own any of the characters from Black Butler! This is a short i did on a day at the beach with the black butler gang.Theres no peace for poor ciel with surfing servants, itching dogs, and annoying fiances!
1. The beach!

_**A Butler on a Beach**_

_**Ciel's POV**_

_**I was awoken at 7:00 A.M. sharp by the blinding light of the sun, and the scraping noise of curtains being drawn. I sat up tiredly, rubbing stray sleep from my eyes. Sebastian turned and faced me. A slight smirk played on his lips and I glared, annoyed. Why was he so happy this morning? He bowed slightly to me. "Good morning master, I have breakfast prepared. It consists of maple pecan scones and mint tea. Shall you eat at the table?" My stomach rumbled as he sat me on the edge of my bed and undressed me. As he did, I answered him. "Yes. What of my plans for today?" I was hoping I could work a little in peace, but peace wasn't exactly happening lately. With Pluto having bad fleas, all I ever heard was him constantly scratching. He wouldn't stop and he did it everywhere. Sebastian had to put one of those cones on his head. Today is his first day wearing it around. Hopefully, he can be silent for me. "Well my lord, it appears lady Elizabeth has asked you accompany her to the beach. She also said anyone else may come with you." I sighed. The beach. Just what I needed on a day like today. I wanted to work, not frolic like a fool on a beach… "Must I go?…" I knew I had to go for Elizabeth, but I still felt I should ask just in case by chance I didn't. " Now master, you know the answer to that question yourself…" I sighed again. Sebastian got up and found a pure white, button-down and sleek, black pants. Then, he knelt back down in front of me. "I assume this is the only thing you have that can match a beach theme." He put it on and stood up, before looking me over. "You look very handsome in that my lord." He smirked. I grumbled as he led me downstairs. I sat in my chair at the table and began eating, watching Pluto sleep in his bed by the corner of the dining room. He was snoring, laying on his back, hands and feet in the air. The white cone hid his face but I guessed him drooling. Sebastian must have seen me watching him, because he gently kicked Pluto in the side with the heel on his shoe. Pluto sat up sleepily, whining. Sebastian whistled to him and opened a bag of Inukko dog food. As he heard the kibble fall into the metal bowl, He got up and hurried over to Sebastian. Once there, he tried his best to eat the food, but it must have been hard because when he put his face in the bowl, the cone hit the floor. I snickered quietly. "I'm finished, when are we leaving?" Just then, the four servants skipped in. Finny and Bard had surf boards and Mey-Rin and Tanaka were carrying a large picnic basket. I stopped. "They are coming to?" I asked, looking at Sebastian angrily. He sighed and nodded. "Would you trust them alone in your manor my lord?" "No, I see your point. Are you attending as well?" As much as I didn't want to go at all, it deemed more interesting and bearable if he came too. "Yes. Pluto and I." I groaned. Even the dog was coming. How was I ever able to find relaxation now? **_


	2. Our Sand-castle

_**The carriage ride was long and tedious. Pluto laid down at my feet as I stared glumly out the window. People were bustling about, walking in and out of different shops. As we passed the candy store, I noticed a new flavor of chocolate. I check-marked going to the candy shop as soon as possible in my mind. After what seemed like hours, we arrived at the beach. I pinpointed Elizabeth's carriage immediately, as she had decorated it with frilly bows. Sebastian helped me out and I immediately blinked a few times, stunned by the blinding light of the sun. "My lord, would you like a pair of sunglasses?" I glared, trying to stop squinting. "Absolutely not!" It would be horrifying if someone saw me, Ciel Phantomhive, at the beach in a pair of sunglasses and ugly clothes. Finally, my eyes adjusted enough so that I could at least dimly see my surroundings. The ocean breeze rippled my hair, and the putrefying smell of salt water stung my nose. I crinkled it ever so slightly and followed Sebastian. The four servants arrived soon after me. Finnian jumped out and screamed, "The beach!" I rolled my eyes and acted as though I didn't know them. Just then, Elizabeth sprinted over. "Oh Ciel you look adorable!" I held my head high. "Elizabeth, how long do we plan on staying?" she seemed to ignore my obvious gloominess at being here. "This is going to be soooo much fun Ciel! We can build sand castles, go swimming, parasailing would be fun too!" I groaned quietly. "Fine. Which one do you prefer we do first?" Before I could say anymore, Sebastian walked over with a huge bottle of what appeared to be sunscreen. "Master, I deem it necessary that I cover you in sunscreen. Your ivory skin tone surely would burn in a matter of minutes." I sighed. "I don't need sunscreen Sebastian. It smells foul and makes me feel oily…" "Yes but this concerns your health so I must ignore your opinion." He held me still as I was coated in two layers of sunscreen. I grumbled the whole time. How dare he defy me! After he finished, I moved away from him. Elizabeth grabbed my arm and tugged me to her spot in the sand. Sebastian set up a chair and umbrella for me. I ignored him, choosing to be angry with him. Elizabeth knelt down and sat in the sand. I laid a towel out and sat on it. "Alright lets begin by making a huge sandcastle!" she pulled out a few shovels and pails. Pluto decided it was time for himself to wake up and explore, because he finally hopped out of my carriage and padded over. He sniffed Lizzie curiously, and she giggled. "Lay down Pluto." I commanded. He sat beside me. Good enough…. I helped Lizzie build a sandcastle. Soon, the servants joined in. By the end of an hour and a half, we had built a sandcastle bigger than Pluto on four legs. I stood and brushed myself off, annoyed at how the tiny grit of sand seemed to stick to me. Eventually, I grew tired of trying to wipe it off, for I knew it would stay on no matter what I tried at the moment. Just then, Pluto got up and crept over to our sandcastle. I looked at him, confused before noticing a small crab had climbed on it. Pluto, only being protective of our castle, pounced on the crab, crushing the castle underneath him. Elizabeth shrieked and Pluto darted off as Sebastian stood and shooed him away. The sandcastle was ruined. "Pluto you stupid mangy mutt, look what you did!" she cried, a few tears dripping from her cheeks. I felt bad, knowing she really loved the castle. I went over and tried awkwardly to comfort her. "We can build a better one Lizzie…" She persisted. "No! I liked that one!" Just before I thought Elizabeth would never stop bawling, Sebastian walked over. "I've ordered our tickets for parasailing my lord." I gulped, but this seemed to cheer up Elizabeth. "Oh right, parasailing! This is going to be fun!" I nodded, our ruined sandcastle out of her mind completely. Bardroy gulped. "Wait, isn't parasailing when you glide in the air by being tied to a boat?" Mey-Rin nodded. "Of course, won't this be magical?" I noticed Bard seemed a little frightened. I wish I don't have to go either Bardroy… Parasailing, who would have thought I would parasail? I didn't, and wished I wouldn't have to….**_


End file.
